<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kira's Angel by uchihakind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708833">Kira's Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihakind/pseuds/uchihakind'>uchihakind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihakind/pseuds/uchihakind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light's lifespan suddenly increased, and Ryuk decides to spare his life. You were unaccounted for by fate. You were an angel, one specifically for Kira.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yagami Light &amp; Reader, Yagami Light/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kira's Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The abandoned building you stepped into smelled… familiar? Not like, a distant memory or anything, the smell of the place just smelled like something you had smelled before. The further you walked into the grey toned building, the odor enhanced its assault on your nose. In disgust, you pulled yourself closer to the source, reaching a set of stairs...and, a body? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stiffened. Was he still breathing? He was clearly riddled with bullet holes, you were amazed his chest was still moving up and down, even if it was only slightly. His eyes were closed, and he seemed, somehow, at peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister?” you whisper-yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No movement. You were light on your feet as you stepped up towards his body. Blood was spilling down the steps his body found purchase on. At the realization of his rapid blood loss, you hastily threw your backpack off your body and dug into it. You kept a first-aid kit on you during explorations in case you needed medical assistance, but it hadn’t come in handy until now. The light jacket around your waist became a balled lump in your hands as you utilized it to apply pressure to the mystery man’s bleeding shoulder. His hand was also mangled, a bullet sent through it, much like his shoulder. His watch was cracked, a compartment of it astray and stained with, presumably, his own blood. You couldn’t waste time inspecting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You held pressure to the wound on his shoulder, and with a free hand you pulled bandages from your bag, reaching back into it to retrieve a water bottle. You had drank some of it earlier, but there was more than enough to clean him up a bit. Setting the bottle aside, you removed the pressure from his gaping wound to wrap up his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands were big, and surprisingly warm for someone dying in the middle of an abandoned building. Regardless, you tightly wrapped his bleeding hand up, ensuring pressure would slow the bleeding and begin clotting. A small groan left his throat, his eyes scrunching in the slightest as if to wince in pain. The sign of life had you ecstatic, but the situation was still grim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be okay, I mean, I hope so, I really can’t promise you anything, but I’m gonna try,” you said, shakily. Tears dripped down your face, staining his suit even more. You’d never been an emotional person, you’d say, but this was a valuable human life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beyond your knowledge, a winged creature far above the two of you was laughing. Deep, throaty cackles left Ryuk as he stopped writing Light’s name in his Death Note. Light’s lifespan had changed. It was unlike anything Ryuk had seen happen before. This human intervention was entirely unplanned, you practically came out of nowhere. Had fate not accounted for you? Whatever the reason, Ryuk was entirely too intrigued. Poor little you, trying your best to save mass murderer “God Kira.”  The death god sighed, and tucked his Death Note back into the holster on his hip. He’d see how this went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When patching him up was said and done, you did your best to give him water. Pressing the bottle to his lips, and tilting it up, you managed to slip some liquid down his throat. The angle he found himself at only aided in doing this. What felt like forever had probably only been, oh, twenty minutes or so? Though, what you had failed to notice were all the police sirens, the yelling, the chaos not too far from the both of you. What had this guy done? Was he with the police? It’d explain why he was dressed so nicely, but why had he just nearly died on a set of stairs, and why weren’t they with him. The whole situation was so… bizarre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Light!” a distant voice yelled. “Light Yagami! If you’re still alive, you have </span>
  <b>nowhere</b>
  <span> to go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your palms began to sweat, the voices started getting closer to your current position. You had to do something and you had to do it fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shook his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, wake up, god damn it!” you pleaded with the man. Your head dropped, nearly in defeat. It probably wasn’t good to handle him so harshly, but the two of you had to leave, and fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you raised your head to meet his face once more, you were met with tired pools of liquid gold. His eyes held the light in such a beautiful manner that it was hard to look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey… how are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man looked around, too exhausted to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I, um. Light, we have to go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whoever did this to you is getting closer, and I did not just waste my afternoon getting covered in your sticky blood for you to die on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened at the mention of his name, and if he didn’t feel like lead, he probably would’ve had a bigger reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to get up and go. Lean on me, do whatever, you’re getting out of here with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You lugged the man off the stairs and to his feet, collecting salvageable items from your efforts so as to not leave too big a trace. Light trembled, but allowed you to collect him. If you were an angel, that could only mean he summoned you. You had to be the purest of anyone he’d ever met. Saving him without hesitation? It felt unreal. Was this MU? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time moved in slow motion as the two of you moved from the site Light had landed himself in. Flashing lights, shouts, the usual chaos still blared out around you. Thankfully, they came from the opposite direction, but had you stayed any longer you were sure it wouldn’t turn out well. Exiting the building, you took a sharp right turn out, the same way you had come in. Your apartment honestly wasn’t too far from here, this discovery had cut your daily exploration short. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wherever yo-you’re headed…” Light sputtered, “Do </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> go to your house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You mulled his weak words over. He was right, the dripping blood would lead them straight to your place. You couldn’t return to your home if it’d leave the cops right to you. You sighed, and shook your head in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had finally exited, turning day into night as you made a maze of twists and turns for police to follow. Of course, they wouldn’t actually lead to you, but it would sure throw investigators off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could tell Light was growing tired, and weaker by the minute, but your new choice of refuge wasn’t too far away at this point. A small tea house, shrouded with trees, stood in your field of view. It was an old place, but not uninhabitable by any means. You’d visited this vacant tea house many times on your outings, whether that was a smart idea or not. It had a few abandoned sleeping bags, and a waterwell. In all, it was a good rest stop. Tonight, it’d be your living quarters for god knows how long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light clung to your smaller body as you found your way into the shack. It was clean, due to your own efforts, and surprisingly invited. WIth a few more steps, you were finally able to sit Light down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna undress you so I can look at you better. They won’t find us here, nobody knows this place exists.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light couldn’t argue if he wanted too. He was too exhausted, too defeated to care. Your fingers were deft in unbuttoning the layers of clothing he had on. The shots were all in the upper body. The bullet in his shoulder went straight through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna have to stitch you up, Yagami-san,” you assert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The male nods, and you retrieve the supplies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweezing out bullet fragments from a man’s torso took a lot more concentration and patience than you expected, but it was worth it. After removing all pieces from his upper body, you were able to deliver Light multiple stitches across three wounds. Cleaning out his wounds with fresh water and alcohol pads could only do so much, but it was better than nothing. After stitching him up, you wrapped Light’s shoulder in bandages, as well as his stomach, and finally around his hand. You’d change them in the morning if you had enough supplies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t move too much or you’ll pop a stitch,” you say. “I’ll be right back, I need to wash my hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You depart from the room, leaving Light to stare at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt pathetic. Stupid, a failure. He didn’t feel like God. He felt like Light Yagami, straight A student, who had failed a test for the first time in his life. He was frustrated, and the tears sliding down his face didn’t help the situation. He was shirtless, bandaged, bleeding, and most of all, uncomfortable. He felt sticky, sweaty and over emotional. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You returned to see him looking at you through wet lashes. His eyes were full of pain, anger and most of all, frustration. His body was fighting to stay alive, but he wasn’t. You moved to get closer to him, kneeling to decrease the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you did had to be pretty shitty to get lit up like this,” you smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can tell me, you know. I won’t judge you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you,” he sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, I just saved your ass back there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t need saving!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be like that....You’ve been given a second chance. You can trust me. If I were afraid of your capabilities, I wouldn’t have saved you in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Kira.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You expect me to believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kira?! That’s hilarious! You’re joking, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light opted for silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dead serious, aren’t you?” awe riddled your voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My plan was perfect. But…” he faltered, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just have to make a new plan, then.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>